


Random Things What I Done Wrote: Cut & Run

by moonblossom



Series: Random Things What I Done Wrote [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Kissing, Kittens, M/M, Misc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the tiny Cut & Run/Sidewinder-specific drabbles and ficlets I post on tumblr (usually based off an image I've found). These will be updated somewhat irregularly, whenever I happen to get inspired to write one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished Cross & Crown last night, and I am having way too many unpleasant feelings about the state of Nick and Ty’s friendship, so have some un-edited word vomit.

Nick stared up at the stars, stretching and crossing his arms behind his head. He’d come up here for a bit of peace and quiet. It had been two days since Ty and Zane had showed up uninvited at the marina. Well, uninvited by Nick. He assumed Kelly had had something to do with it. It was going better than expected, but something unpleasant still curled in his gut every time he looked at Ty.  
He sighed, focusing on the sounds of the water around him, the gentle rhythmic rocking of the boat. He heard the quiet scuffle of Ty climbing up onto the flybridge, felt the subtle shift as he lowered himself down next to Nick. After that, Ty was deathly still. No drumming his fingers, no bouncing his foot. It frustrated Nick that he couldn’t tell what his erstwhile best friend was thinking.

"It’s nice up here." Ty spoke softly, measured and quiet, like he was holding himself back.

Nick snorted. “You say that like you’ve never been up here before.”

"It’s different now," Ty’s voice was flat, unaffected, but Nick could hear the pain behind the words.

"Yeah…" Nick studied the sky, watching a plane cross his field of vision. "Yeah, it is."

He could feel Ty’s eyes on him, but Nick stared resolutely ahead. He was pretty sure he couldn’t bear any eye contact right now.

"Are we okay, Irish? I need us to be okay…"

Almost of its own volition, Nick’s hand reached out and grabbed Ty’s. He squeezed tightly, somewhere between fury and fondness. He relaxed, but didn’t let go.

"No, Beaumont. We’re not." Saying it out loud hurt more than Nick was willing to admit to himself.

They lay up there in the utter still of night over the water, losing track of time, saying nothing. Eventually the silence was broken as Zane and Kelly’s laughter carried up from the cabin. The sound soothed Nick’s frayed nerves, and he squeezed Ty’s hand again with far less vitriol.

"We’re not. But we will be."


	2. Traitor Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this photoset](http://numenorss.tumblr.com/post/88373966725/louie-s04e12-in-the-woods-the-cat-just-put) of Jeremy Renner and a big orange cat.

"Shit, Kelly… back away, dude." Ty held his hands up placatingly, stopping in the kitchen door as Zane bumped into his shoulder.

"Is that… is he…"

"It’s Wesson, he’s usually a tiny bit more laid back, but…"

Kelly looked at the both of them like they were idiots. Which they were, but that was beside the point.

"This little guy? Look at him, he loves me." Kelly nuzzled the cat’s head with his chin before kissing it. That’s when Ty heard the familiar rumble.

"Is he… is he PURRING?!"

Zane let out a burst of laughter at Ty’s indignant tone, and Kelly shrugged, letting the cat jump back down onto the counter.

Zane rested his chin on Ty’s shoulder, still staring into the kitchen.

"I think your cat’s cheating on you, love."

"That’s not my cat. Fuck it, I’m calling Cross."


	3. Kiss & Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted ficlets, from [this adorable list of kiss-related prompts.](http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/post/88296715274/kissing-fic-meme)

TristinaWright asked for Jawline Kiss and Clancy/Digger:

> They’d scrambled into a relatively empty hallway, the house-slash-bookstore-warming party in full swing elsewhere in the building. Michelle was pretty sure Ty had noticed them sneaking off, but his smirk seemed to tell her he approved.
> 
> In the dark, Digger’s broad hands gripped firmly around her hips as he picked her up easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging in a way she would have called undignified if anyone else had done it.
> 
> Sliding her fingers up under the soft cotton of his shirt, she traced the soft skin over his rolling muscles, and he grinned softly, his teeth gleaming in the dark.
> 
> "Michelle, ma belle…" His voice was low and while he wasn’t the best at carrying a tune, that struck a familiar chord.
> 
> She rolled her eyes. “That’s not Cajun. That’s the Beatles.”
> 
> He shrugged. “It fits you. You  _ **are**  _beautiful.”
> 
> Suddenly bashful, she tilted her head away. Digger had a way of unseating her and making her feel gawky and fluttery in a way nobody else had in years. She felt his lips, full and soft and gentle, tracing along the edge of her jaw, coaxing her to turn her head back and look at him. When she did, his eyes were deep and warm, glittering with affection.

* * *

Ricechex asked for Kiss in the Rain and Clancy/Digger:

> he worst thing about New Orleans in the middle of the summer was the humidity. Everything stuck to you. Michelle had made the mistake of packing her prettiest clothes, since this was supposed to be a romantic vacation. Unfortunately, her practical side often won out even when it came to fancier things, and all of her dresses were made of polyester blends. Great for packing and easy-care, awful for the weather.
> 
> They were walking arm-in-arm through the French Quarter. Digger seemed perfectly comfortable in the muggy, oppressive heat, but then he lived here and he was wearing a cotton t-shirt and loose linen pants. Michelle had spent quite some time admiring the way they clung to him.
> 
> "Relaxe, ma cherie. There will be a storm soon, and you will feel better."
> 
> As if the universe had heard them, a huge clap of thunder rolled in, and the skies opened up above them. There was no gentle drizzle to warn them, no slow build-up, just pelting sheets of water.
> 
> Grinning, Digger leaned over, shielding her from the worst of the onslaught, but it was too late and even his massive size couldn’t cover her completely. Within seconds they were both soaked. She stretched up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.
> 
> "Want to go back inside, ma petite puce?"
> 
> She shook her head. “We’re already soaked, why bother? May as well make the best of a bad situation.”
> 
> Michelle let her eyes flutter closed, her lips finding their way unerringly to his. The kiss was soft and gentle as the rain trickled down their faces, but the sudden flare of heat she felt low in her belly had nothing to do with the weather.

* * *

 

daisy-is-not-a-flower asked for And Then There's Tongue Kiss and Clancy/Digger, and I made it a follow up to the kiss in the rain:

> The kiss continued on for some time, Digger’s broad hands wrapped around Michelle’s back. The warm rainwater trickled down her neck, over his shoulders, enveloping them both in a protective cocoon. They could have been the last people on earth for all Michelle cared.
> 
> She felt Digger’s tongue tracing her bottom lip and she let out a little gasp. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she did so, sucking gently on her bottom lip as he did, and she felt sparks all the way down to her toes.
> 
> At some point Michelle was vaguely aware that the rain had let up, but she was only really brought back down to earth when she heard the whoops and applause from the other people on the street.
> 
> They pulled apart, and Michelle wasn’t sure whether to feel bashful or smug that they’d drawn an audience. The decision was made for her when Digger took her hand in his and bowed theatrically.

* * *

TristinaWright asked for Goofy Kiss and Nick/Kelly:

> They lay entangled in a relaxed, giggly lump, sprawled out on an old quilt in front of the cabin. A small ashtray lay to one side, evidence of their evening’s previous activities.
> 
> Nick rolled onto his back, and Kelly followed, resting his head on Nick’s stomach. Sleepily, Nick ran his fingers through Kelly’s hair.
> 
> "Come up here and kiss me."
> 
> Kelly giggled and pulled up Nick’s shirt, exposing a few inches of skin, scar tissue, and ink. He ran his fingers over the expanse.
> 
> "How about I kiss you right here?"
> 
> Nick felt his body responding slowly but favourably to the idea.
> 
> "Mmm, yeah, there and then a bit lower?"
> 
> Kelly giggled and puckered his lips, hovering fractions of an inch above Nick’s skin, close enough that Nick could feel his warm breath. He closed his eyes, savouring the anticipation, waiting for the moment when he felt Kelly’s lips on his skin.
> 
> So he was pretty fucking shocked when Kelly up and blew a wet, soggy raspberry right above his belly button. He lifted his head up and tried to look annoyed, but instead he burst out laughing.
> 
> "Christ, Kels. You’re ridiculous."
> 
> Kelly peered up at Nick, resting his chin right in the spot where he’d just blown the raspberry. His eyes were even odder in the dim starlight, almost silver.
> 
> "Yep. And you love me for it."

* * *

TristinaWright asked for Collarbone Kiss and Ty/Zane:

> The tattoos had finally healed, and Ty was finally going to let Zane see what the hell he’d done to himself. He sat down on the sofa and pulled his shirt up over his head, keeping his back angled to Zane.
> 
> "Hurry up, baby. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you topless."
> 
> Ty chuckled, but still hadn’t turned around.
> 
> "Just… promise me you won’t think it’s silly."
> 
> Zane stroked the small of Ty’s back, thumb rubbing little circles just above the low band of his jeans.
> 
> "I promise." Zane meant it, too. Whatever Ty had done was obviously something sentimental, and Zane knew whatever it was would make him happy.
> 
> Slowly, he turned around, shifting on the sofa so they were facing each other. Below each collarbone, in blocky handwriting he recognised as Ty’s own, was a set of coordinates. The ones on the left, over Ty’s heart, he knew immediately; the bookstore. He smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest.
> 
> He studied the other set for a moment. Too close to be anywhere in the Middle East. He did a bit of quick math. Too far north to be West Virginia.
> 
> "New York?" His math seemed to add up, but he was hesitant.
> 
> Ty nodded. He brushed one finger over the coordinates.
> 
> "Where we started." He dragged his finger slowly across his suprasternal notch and down over the numbers on the left. "And where we’ve ended up."
> 
> Zane swallowed a breath, overcome with something he couldn’t quite explain. He leaned forward, tongue running over his bottom lip, and looked up at Ty through his lashes. Slowly, he placed one deliberate kiss over the first set of coordinates, and then the second.

* * *

daisy-is-not-a-flower asked for Goofy Kiss and Clancy/Digger:

> Zane stared out the window, a heavy weight settling in his stomach. Digger had been standing there for about fifteen minutes, making no effort to come in. He hadn’t heard from Ty either, which meant Digger hadn’t contacted him directly.
> 
> He shuffled some papers on his desk, pointedly trying to ignore the fact that something had either just happened or was about to just happen. It was so much easier to deal with Ty and all things Sidewinder if he just let them unfold naturally.
> 
> Which is why it was such a shock when his attention was grabbed again, this time by a shock of flaming red hair bursting out the doors below like a fireball. Clancy flung herself into Digger, who caught her with the practiced ease of someone who’d been doing it for quite some time. He spun her around and held her up, and she planted a big silly kiss on his forehead.
> 
> Zane shook his head, but found himself grinning.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where all the Clancy/Digger came from, it's because I fucking love the idea of those two together, and I begged people to throw the pairing at me XD


	4. Kiss & Tell part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompted kisses. <3

andthencamecutandrun asked for Neck Kiss, and Nick/Zane:

> Ty had been driving Zane absolutely batshit, micromanaging renovations on the bookstore and having way too much free time. A quick phone call to Kelly in the middle of the night, and now they were safely ensconced in the warmth of the cabin. It was cramped with all four of them, but thankfully they’d all had experience with more awkward situations. Though Zane had seen far more naked men this weekend than he ever expected to in his whole life. Apparently all that military brotherhood bonding had rendered clothing optional in the cabin, and once Nick and Kelly got the blunts out, things had only gotten worse.
> 
> Which is how Zane had ended up with Nick stark-ass naked sprawled out in his lap on the sofa, while Kelly and Ty were out back doing vague woodsman-y things. Zane just hoped there was no axe involved, because Kelly was nearly as baked as Nick was.
> 
> "Zaaaaane."
> 
> "Yes, Nick?"
> 
> "There’s a birthmark on your neck. It’s like a little spot. A little dark spot. It’s cute."
> 
> Zane sighed, absently rubbing at the spot in question. Nick was normally so cool and collected, and the few times he’d smoked around Zane he’d just got even more mellow. It was more than a bit unnerving to see him like this, and Zane wondered what the hell Kelly had done to this batch of weed. Somehow, though, it was easier to handle being around loopy pot-heads than being around drunks. “Thank you, O’Flaherty.”
> 
> "Can I kiss it? I’m gonna kiss it."
> 
> Nick was typically physically demonstrative, but it was one thing to get a longer-than-average hug from your boyfriend’s best friend and another to have him kiss your neck while he was completely nude, but before Zane had time to argue, Nick reached out and prodded the spot.
> 
> Of course, just as he leaned over and pressed his lips against it, Ty and Kelly sauntered back into the cabin. Nick flopped his head onto Zane’s shoulder and waved at them. Zane dropped a pillow into Nick’s lap in a feeble attempt at keeping the situation decent.
> 
> "Ty… this isn’t what it looks like." Zane let his head fall back onto the sofa with a thud, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.
> 
> Nick, damn him, just burst out giggling again. Thankfully, so did Ty.
> 
> "I don’t give a shit what it looks like, it’s fucking adorable, and if you move before I can get a picture I’m going to smother you."

* * *

andthencamecutandrun asked for Cheek Kiss, and Zane/Kelly:

> Kelly was practically vibrating as Zane stepped forwards and clasped their hands together. Nick was off somewhere, presumably hiding from the guests. Zane grinned. Their wedding had been a quieter affair than his and Ty’s, but no less touching and emotional. Now the party had migrated to Nick’s boat, drifting lazily in the water as the sun set over Boston harbour.
> 
> "Congrats, Kelly." Zane gripped his hands tight, but as soon as he released them Kelly pulled him in for a tight hug. Chuckling, Zane kissed him first on the right cheek and then on the left. "You done good."
> 
> "Yeah, I know." Kelly grinned widely, eyes casting about for his new husband. They both caught a glimpse of Nick’s red hair up on the flybridge, surrounded by several little girls Zane thought he remembered as being Nick’s nieces. He looked haggard, but happy. Kelly laughed loudly. "I should probably go rescue him at some point."

* * *

andthencamecutandrun asked for any kiss I chose (I picked Underwater Kiss), and Ty/Liam Bell:

> Ty’s thighs were burning, and he knew his tank would be getting close to empty, but he pushed himself, determined to make it further out into the bay than anyone else.
> 
> That’s when he saw the silhouette up ahead of him. He’d recognise that body anywhere. Of course if anyone was going to beat him at this exercise, it would be Liam. He adjusted his mask and kicked off hard, diving deeper, chasing after the shark-like shape in the water.
> 
> Once he was close enough, he reached out into the open water. Grinning behind his breathing apparatus, he wrapped his hand around Liam’s ankle. Liam turned, his eyes glinting behind his mask. He winked and shrugged, as if to say _If anyone were to find me down here, it would be you_.
> 
> The cheeky expression on Liam’s face hit Ty in the gut. They were safe down here. Hidden, far from anyone else participating in the exercise. He let the breather fall out of his mouth and tugged lightly on Liam’s, encouraging him to drop it. As soon as Liam’s lips were free, Ty tilted his head and leaned in, pressing their mouths together.
> 
> They were both running out of air, which only added an element of heady danger to the kiss. All Ty could taste was Liam and the clean salt water. Eventually though, he started to see spots that had nothing to do with the kiss. He pulled back with a sigh, and Liam chuckled, a few bubbles escaping his mouth. They tucked their apparatuses back in and kicked, heading for the surface.

* * *

 samswish asked for Kiss With a Fist, and Ty/Zane. I may have taken this one too literally, and it's very NSFW:

> "Fuck, baby…" Ty hissed out between clenched teeth. "I wish you could see this." He rocked his wrist, sliding four fingers in and out of Zane easily.
> 
> Zane let out a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a moan, and shifted his hips slightly. The motion made Ty’s hand jostle, driving his fingers even further in, and they both gasped loudly.
> 
> "Nnhgh.. Maybe… Help me out here…" He rocked his hips backwards and Ty scooted forwards, wedging his knees under Zane’s ass. It was enough to fold him slightly, so most of his weight rested on his shoulders, and he could see most of Ty’s wrist disappearing and reappearing each time Ty twisted his hand.
> 
> "Christ…" Zane gasped out, voice dry and ragged. They’d been at this for nearly an hour now, and his stomach was slick with his own sweat and come. The look on Ty’s face was something Zane had never seen before, somewhere between mindless lust and something approaching religious awe.
> 
> Zane shuddered and moaned, feeling the muscle loosen even further. He looked Ty in the eyes and nodded. Without a word, Ty liberally spread more lube over his hand and wrist. Zane closed his eyes and bit his lip.
> 
> There was a moment of sharp pressure, a steady burn, and then nothing but glorious, mind-blowing fullness. He could hear Ty panting heavily, suddenly much closer. He opened his eyes and Ty had contorted himself, fist still deep inside of Zane’s ass, their faces barely inches apart. “It’s beautiful, Zane. It’s all in there. You’re gorgeous.” Ty was babbling at this point, and Zane was fairly certain if he tried to say a single word he’d be doing the same. He couldn’t take it anymore, he leaned forward, closing the gap, and kissed Ty hungrily as Ty continued slowly rotating his wrist.

* * *

andthencamecutandrun asked for Romantic Kiss and Mara/Earl:

> Mara dabbed at her eyes, smiling happily at Ty and Zane as they mingled with the guests, joking and laughing and smiling. Earl plopped down next to her, handing her a glass of sparkling apple juice.
> 
> "I’m so happy for them," she sighed. "All my babies are settling down."
> 
> Earl huffed, pulling at his tie. It itched. “I hope they have a long, happy relationship like ours,” he said.
> 
> Mara side-eyed him playfully. “Mm, they could do with a bit more romance though.”
> 
> "What?" Earl glared at her, but he was grinning. "You saying I ain’t romantic enough for you?"
> 
> "Earl Grady, that is exactly what I am saying." She poked him in the ribs, smirking.
> 
> Grumbling, Earl stood up and tapped his glass with his fork, as if he were about to make a speech. The murmur of the party died down and everyone turned to look at them. Mara’s eyes were wide.
> 
> "What are you doing, Earl?" she hissed, and a few people chuckled.
> 
> He took her hand and pulled her up next to him, at which point he wrapped one hand around her back and dipped her low to the ground, kissing her thoroughly and passionately. When they finally came up for air, Mara’s cheeks were flushed and Earl’s eyes were glittering.
> 
> There was a solid round of applause, a few wolf-whistles, and a loud whoop that could only have come from Chester. Earl grinned and sat back down.
> 
> "That’s all. Go back to your partyin’."

* * *

 

dontkissthemonkeys asked for Forehead Kiss, and Ty/Zane:

>  The room was dark and silent, save for the blinking, beeping machines that were there mainly to assure Ty that Zane was still alive. Go figure, that for everything they’d been through, it would be a fall off a ladder in the bookstore that had put them here tonight. He chewed on his lip, drumming the fingers of his free hand on his thigh. His other was tangled up with Zane’s hand, the one not currently filled with needles and tubes.
> 
> Mara and Deuce had come and gone, and Annie was back at their place sleeping for a while, and Ty relished the relative peace and quiet. He needed to have a minor breakdown, and he needed privacy for it.
> 
> His momentary solitude was interrupted when the door to the room opened. The bright lights in the hallway cast the person in shadow, but the fluorescents gleamed off a mop of immediately-identifiable bright red curls.
> 
> "Nick?" Ty’s voice cracked slightly, out of both pain and lack of use. "I… I didn’t think you’d come."
> 
> Nick sighed heavily but otherwise made no noise as he crossed the small, cramped hospital room. He kicked the free chair over next to Ty, but before he sat down, he stood in front of Ty, staring at him for a moment before bending down and pressing his lips to the clammy skin between Ty’s eyes.
> 
> "Tyler, you’re an idiot. Things might be going to shit right now, but you’re family. He’s family. Of course I came."

* * *

 dontkissthemonkeys asked for Stomach Kiss, and Clancy/Digger:

 

> Michelle crawled further up and dipped her head down, tracing his thoroughly obscene stomach muscles with her tongue and lips, enjoying the feeling of him shuddering and trembling beneath her.

* * *

 

dontkissthemonkeys asked for Eyelid Kiss, and Nick/Kelly:

 

 

> "I love you, Lucky." Kelly’s voice was sleepy and soft, and brutally, painfully vulnerable.
> 
> Nick snuggled in closer, forehead pressing against Kelly’s. “You know, until now I never really felt like that nickname suited me.”
> 
> Kelly blinked and squinted, trying to clear the fuzz of sleep out of his head. “What changed?”
> 
> "You did. We did. I’m the luckiest damned fool in the world now." Nick pulled away just enough to study Kelly’s face without going cross-eyed. Kelly’s kaleidoscopic eyes, silvery-blue in the early morning light, glistened and sparkled. He sniffed audibly.
> 
> "Kels, are you crying?"
> 
> Kelly grinned at him then, a wobbly, watery smile. “No, shut up.”
> 
> "You’re such a sap." Nick smiled, dragging the backs of his knuckles gently across Kelly’s cheek. Kelly’s eyes fluttered shut as he did, and Nick couldn’t resist dragging his lips across Kelly’s eyelids, kissing away the tears.
> 
> "If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you in your sleep," Kelly muttered, his hands sliding up and down Nick’s spine.
> 
> "Yeah, I believe you."

* * *

 

daisy-is-not-a-flower asked for Goofy Kiss, and Cam/Julian:

 

 

> Cam watched Julian lower himself stiffly onto the sofa. He studied the tension in the lines around his husband’s face, the square set of his shoulders.
> 
> Something at work had not gone well, and Cam knew better than to ask. Antiques dealing could be a difficult job sometimes, Cam thought to himself, chuckling. One thing he’d learnt in his years with Julian was that half the time after a job gone bad, he needed to be reminded that there was still love and life in the world, that he was still vibrant and vital. The other half of the time, he needed to be left alone to process his thoughts.
> 
> Quietly, Cam sat down on the sofa, close enough that Julian could reach him if needed, but far enough not to crowd the man.
> 
> Evidently, Julian was in the first mood. After a few quiet moments, he turned and cupped Cam’s jaw, kissing him gently and tugging them down onto the sofa together. Cam sighed, wrapping his arms around Julian’s waist. The kiss grew fevered as they pressed their bodies together from forehead to knee.
> 
> Things started heating up, and they were rapidly progressing to the point where clothing was going to need to be removed.
> 
> Or, rather, they would have been, had the dogs not decided that Daddy was being attacked. They piled onto the sofa in a writhing mass of yipping white fur and tiny teeth.
> 
> Laughing, Julian groaned and released his grip on Cameron, kissing him playfully on both cheeks and then his forehead to soften the blow.
> 
> "I promise you, Cameron, that one day I will turn them all into slippers. Two for you, two for me. A matched set."

* * *

 samswish asked for Kiss in the Rain, and Ty/Zane:

 

> Ty wrapped his arm around Zane’s waist and smiled to himself. Zane was watching the sun set over the ocean, while Ty was watching how the light played on Zane’s face. He couldn’t think of a better view.
> 
> As if Zane could read his thoughts, he turned to Ty and smiled widely. “It’s been pretty fantastic. A week in the tropics, and all we’ve done is eat, sleep, and have copious amounts of amazing sex.”
> 
> Ty nodded. “Yeah, it’s been pretty great.”
> 
> Zane leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I think it might be the best vaca—”
> 
> "NO!" Ty pulled back and clamped his fingers over Zane’s mouth to stop the word coming out, but it was too late. The sky, which had been a gorgeous blend of clear blue and bright orange, filled with rolling clouds. The rain came out of nowhere, falling nearly sideways, pelting into them with that abrupt, shocking violence that only tropical storms were capable of.
> 
> Zane groaned as the rain sluiced down through his hair and over his shoulders. Ty burst out laughing and grabbed Zane by his soaked shirt, pulling their lips together.
> 
> "Damn you, Zane," he mumbled softly, against Zane’s mouth. "It’s a good thing you’re so great in bed, or I’d have abandoned you years ago."

* * *

 

 

 

 


	5. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These started as prompted kiss ficlets. The first one was from andthencamecutandrun, who requested Forehead Kiss, Nick & Ty. I basically made everyone cry and yell with that one, so daisy-is-not-a-flower requested Goofy Kiss, Ty/Zane, and "closure." It ended up being its own little thing.

The room was dark and silent, save for the blinking, beeping machines that were there mainly to assure Ty that Zane was still alive. Go figure, that for everything they’d been through, it would be a fall off a ladder in the bookstore that had put them here tonight. He chewed on his lip, drumming the fingers of his free hand on his thigh. His other was tangled up with Zane’s hand, the one not currently filled with needles and tubes.

Mara and Deuce had come and gone, and Annie was back at their place sleeping for a while, and Ty relished the relative peace and quiet. He needed to have a minor breakdown, and he needed privacy for it.

His momentary solitude was interrupted when the door to the room opened. The bright lights in the hallway cast the person in shadow, but the fluorescents gleamed off a mop of immediately-identifiable bright red curls.

"Nick?" Ty’s voice cracked slightly, out of both pain and lack of use. "I… I didn’t think you’d come."

Nick sighed heavily but otherwise made no noise as he crossed the small, cramped hospital room. He kicked the free chair over next to Ty, but before he sat down, he stood in front of Ty, staring at him for a moment before bending down and pressing his lips to the clammy skin between Ty’s eyes.

"Tyler, you’re an idiot. Things might be going to shit right now, but you’re family. He’s family. Of course I came."

The two of them sat in utter still quiet, because despite everything, Nick still knew Ty, and still knew what Ty needed. A nurse had been by a few times to check on Zane, and the prognosis was looking better. He’d landed on his head and clipped the glass coffee table on the way down, but the scans showed no significant swelling on his brain, and they’d managed to remove all the bits of glass without damaging any serious internal tissue. Of course, this was still all noise to Ty, roaring in one ear and out the other.

She’d tried to get Nick to leave, since visiting hours were long over. Nick had lied boldly to her face, telling her they were brothers, but the ice in his voice and the expression on Ty’s face pushed her to drop it.

Suddenly, there was a sharp spike in the even beeping tones of the heart monitor, and Zane struggled to sit up. He was clearly disoriented, and Ty jumped up, placing one hand on Zane’s shoulder to try to keep him still.

"Hey, baby. Everything’s okay. You tripped. Do you remember anything?"

Nick snorted at Ty’s understatement, but kept quiet otherwise.

Zane blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. He went to raise his arm and grunted when he found it tangled up in an IV line. “I… I remember being on the ladder. The rest is… fuzzy.”

Carefully, so as not to hurt him, Ty hovered over the bed and kissed Zane soundly, square on the mouth, careful to avoid the cannula blowing air into his nose. Zane startled for a moment before kissing back, and then burst out giggling, interrupting the tender moment.

"What’s so funny, jackass?"

"S’ not just my head that’s fuzzy. You too." He squeezed Ty’s hand and brought their twined fingers up to stroke Ty’s cheek. He hadn’t had time to shave since the fall, and he was getting pretty scruffy.

Zane laughed again, and winced as some pain shot through him.

"I think that’s enough morphine for you, mister. It’s really not that funny."

Zane opened his mouth to argue, but as he did, his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing steadied out. Ty hit the button to page the nurse, to let them know Zane had woken up and find out if it was alright for him to nod off again.

As things settled, relief and fatigue flooded through Ty’s body and he settled carefully on the edge of the bed, never once letting go of Zane’s hand. Nick reached over and patted his knee in a fond, familiar gesture, and then stood, slowly unfolding himself from the chair. As he got up, he wrapped his arms tightly around Ty’s shoulders, and Ty could feel him trembling slightly.

"O?" Ty didn’t elaborate, he didn’t have to. Nick knew everything he was asking.

"I’m gonna go call Kels, let him know everything’s okay."

"Is it?" Ty’s voice wavered slightly.

Nick stared down at him, smiling gently. His eyes gleamed green in the half-light coming in through the hallway. “It’s getting there.”

Ty’s heart thudded erratically as he watched Nick’s retreating form. He’d got two second chances tonight, and damned if he was going to fuck either of them up.


	6. Fluff prompt #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andthencamecutandrun requested "ty and zane on a hot summer day, and ty keeps complaining about the heat and then they start a water fight or something…"

Ty shifted and blinked as sweat trickled down his neck. He did his best to remain perfectly silent and nearly still, safe in his perch with his eye on his target. He took aim, keeping the quarry in his sights. Flexed and released his fingers, keeping his hand limber.

Entirely unaware, his target stepped out into the middle of the sidewalk, giving Ty a perfect, clear shot. He took a deep breath, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

Zane let out a low bellow as the burst of icy water hit him square in the middle of the chest. He growled and looked up at Ty, still perched on the balcony.

"Beaumont Tyler Grady, it is a damn good thing I took my jacket off already…" He glared and pointed at Ty, who pulled the trigger again, splashing him right in the face.

"Oh, that’s it." Zane murmured, his voice laden with malice and barely loud enough to carry up to where Ty was roosting. "It is ON.”

He bounded into the house and was no doubt making a beeline for where they kept the rest of the super soakers. Ty burst out laughing and barged back inside, keeping his back to the wall and leading with the pistol.

Ty made it to the cabinet where the water pistols were, but Zane was nowhere to be found. He scowled in frustration, peering down the hall, first left and then right. Finding the hall empty, he slid around the corner. As he did, he felt the tip of one of the super soakers pressing gently between his shoulder blades, and he let out a quiet curse.

"Bad form, Grady. Never leave your back exposed." Zane chuckled as he pulled the trigger, soaking Ty’s shirt thoroughly. "Now, what do you say we get out of these wet clothes?"


	7. Christmas Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of an expanded headcanon than an actual ficlet, but still cute and worth sharing, I think.

Imagine Ty and Zane cuddling on the sofa in the middle of December, laughing and joking about Christmas songs. Ones they loved as kids, ones they hated, ones that get overplayed in the mall and make them both want to pull out their guns and shoot the speakers.

Zane keeps bugging Ty to sing something, wheedling him. “Come on, I bet you had to sing carols with your family, sing at church. Sing for me?”

So Ty sits up, takes in a deep breath, and belts out a low, soulful interpretation of [O Little Town Of Bethlehem, set to the tune of House of the Rising Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Cbk8f7f5OI) before rolling his eyes, smirking, and settling back down on the sofa.

And Zane just sits there with his mouth hanging open, because holy shit, who ever would have guessed those two songs meshed so well, and also, he’s pretty sure Christmas songs aren’t supposed to make you  _incredibly fucking horny._


	8. Cats & Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://thejungle.me/post/81087078614/cats-boxes) featuring big cats in big boxes!

Zane grumbled as he tripped over yet another pile of enormous flattened cardboard boxes. It seemed like Ty was hoarding every large box that had contained construction supplies it in as he worked on the book store. Muttering, Zane shoved the pile away and stuck his head into the open area that would eventually be the reading nook.

"Baby?"

"Mm?" Ty’s mouth was full of nails and his t-shirt was soaked through with sweat and clinging to his muscles, and for a moment Zane totally forgot what he was annoyed about. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you think maybe it’s time to take all these boxes to the recycling depot?"

Ty carefully removed the nails from his mouth before making a disgruntled noise. “I’ve been… saving them.”

Zane pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can see that. Why, exactly, have you been saving them?”

The flush across Ty’s cheeks was utterly adorable, and any last vestiges of irritation slid off Zane’s shoulders as he crossed carefully over the bare plywood floor and kissed Ty gently.

"Tell me?"

"I thought we could bring them with us… next time we go out to Texas."

Zane blinked, perplexed, trying to figure out what the hell his family would need so much cardboard for. The confusion must have been clear on his face, because Ty started laughing.

"For Barnum and Bailey, you goof. There’s this video, on youtube. Big cats… big boxes…" Ty’s eyes glittered happily, the stupid grin on his face the same one he always got when he talked about his kitties.

Zane hugged him and laughed. “You are a ridiculous human being.”

"Yeah, well you’re the one who agreed to marry me. Who’s ridiculous now?"


	9. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr, Ty/Zane and slow dancing

The bookstore was finally starting to look like, well, an actual bookstore. Ty had managed to install the shelving earlier in the week and he’d just finished laying down the reclaimed hardwood floor that would bring some warmth into the space. It looked good, but fuck it had been exhausting. Zane had insisted that Ty wait until the weekend, when he had time to help, but Ty was bored and impatient and had got the bulk of the work done while Zane was at work.

Muttering to himself, he wiped the sweat and grime off his face with the hem of his t-shirt. When he pulled it back down he realised he wasn’t alone. Zane was standing in the doorway, staring at Ty as a small smile played across his lips.

"You weren't at the house, so I figured you’d be here," he said quietly. "The place looks amazing, baby. I wish you’d waited for me but clearly you don’t actually need my help."

Ty grinned. He was proud of his work. He held a hand out towards Zane. Zane cocked his head, slightly confused, but stepped towards Ty. Ty grabbed his wrist and tugged, pulling them close. “Help me test it out?”

He straightened them out, taking Zane’s hand in his and resting the other one at Zane’s waist. After a moment, Zane figured out what was going on and held Ty’s shoulder gently. Ty started guiding them in a slow box step, counting the beats in his head.

"No music?" Zane teased as he leaned forward to brush his lips across Ty’s cheekbone. Ty smirked up at him before opening his mouth.

”There’s a lady who’s sure, all that glitters is gold…" It was the first thing that had popped into his head, but it felt right.

"Zeppelin? Really?" Zane whispered, chuckling. His breath tickled Ty’s skin. "I feel like I’m at a high school dance."

Ty huffed out a laugh between verses, but didn’t stop singing. He guided Zane around and around the smooth new floor, singing just barely loud enough for the two of them. The careful, measured steps eventually slowed and melded into a simple shuffle, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as he got to the end of the song.


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt Ty/Zane and Date Night

Zane was shrugging on his coat as he stepped out of the elevator when something in the lobby caught his eye. Or, rather, someone. Ty was leaning against one of the marble columns, a smirk on his handsome face and one hand hidden behind his back.

"To what do I owe this honour?" Zane grinned. He grabbed Ty around the waist and pulled him close, brushing his lips across Ty’s cheek. A small part of Zane was still nervous about this sort of public display at work, but considering how publically Ty had outed them before being shipped off, a quick peck in the lobby was nothing.

Ty smirked. “You seemed frazzled and tired when I called earlier. I figured you wouldn’t be up to cooking and I sure as fuck wasn’t. Then I got to trying to remember when the last time we had a real date was…”

Zane’s brow furrowed. “You know, I don’t know if we’ve ever had what can be construed as a ‘real date’.” Ty chuckled and nodded. They’d been out to dinner hundreds of times, but often that was more out of convenience than anything. The few occasions where they’d tried to organise something more involved had all ended in injury, gunfire, or some other disaster of epic proportions.

"I’d come to the same conclusion. So I’m fixing that now. We’re going to dinner." He grinned again, his eyes glittering as he pulled his hand out from behind his back and held out a bouquet with a flourish.

"Orchids?" Zane chuckled, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Ty’s broad shoulders. He felt Ty shrug under him.

"It seemed appropriate."

Zane wanted to tackle Ty right then, pin him against the wall and kiss him senseless. He nearly did, but Clancy’s shrill wolf-whistle as she exited the elevator brought him back to his senses.

"You two are nauseatingly adorable," she chuckled, walking across the lobby to catch up to them. She reached out and smacked Ty in the arm. "You never visit anymore, I’m hurt!"

"Hey!" Ty grumbled, laughing. "I’m visiting now, does that count?"

She eyed the two of them, one ginger eyebrow disappearing up behind her bangs. “No. No it doesn’t.”

Zane sighed, trying to sound exasperated and failing. He winked at Clancy before turning to Ty, smiling. “What do you say we get out of here?”

Ty stuck his tongue out at his former team-mate and started pushing Zane towards the parking garage. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	11. She's Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr, "things said between your teeth"

Ty crept up behind his husband - and damn, that would never get old - with the intention of surprising him but he paused in the doorway when he realised Zane was on the phone.

“Yes, Mother. Of course we’re looking forward to seeing you,” he spat out. Ty frowned, studying the tight line of Zane’s mouth. “Why would we ever deprive ourselves of your lovely company?” he muttered through his teeth, quiet enough that it wouldn’t carry through the phone.

Quietly, Ty sat down at the kitchen counter, waiting for Zane to finish his call. As soon as Zane hung up, Ty shuffled across the floor and wrapped his arms around Zane. He could feel the tension pouring off his husband as he ran a hand up and down Zane’s back.

“She’s trying, baby.”

Zane snorted. “She most definitely is,” he said before letting out a sigh and resting his head on Ty’s shoulder. “I do love her, and I won’t deny she is making an effort. I’m just exhausted right now, and I know if she stays under our roof for more than two days we’ll be at each other’s throats.”

Ty nodded and pulled away just far enough to stroke Zane’s cheek and stare into his eyes. “It’ll be fine. I won’t let her make you unhappy. I’ll be here for you.”

Zane smiled finally, pressing a kiss to Ty’s cheek. “I know. That’s what I’m afraid of.”


End file.
